


Just Like Me

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [75]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment fic for AU prompt:Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright + any, paranormal AUIn which Malcolm dreams about his father before starting another day as a paranormal profiler.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Just Like Me

_Malcolm raced down an endless hallway, rows and rows of doors shut against him. Locked. Barred. He didn’t know if he was running away from something, or toward it, but his heart was pounding like a bass drum and he had the skin-crawly sensation of being watched._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, the end of the hall was in sight, the door there wide open. And suddenly Malcolm’s fear had a focus: whatever was on the other side of that doorway._

_He couldn’t stop himself from running toward it._

_His father was waiting for him. Dr. Martin Whitly, looking as he did the day he’d been taken away by the FBSI. Same brown sweater, same pleased grin, same otherworldly blue glow emanating from his eyes._

_“We’re the same,” he said to Malcolm. “You and I.”_

_His smile widened, more than was humanly possible, until all Malcolm could see was teeth._

_He screamed._

Malcolm jerked awake, straining at his restraints. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and the blood was rushing in his ears. He lay panting, legs tangled in his bed sheets, and tried to shake off the dream.

The restraints unbuckled with a thought, the fae-strength iron falling away. They were merely a precaution, since Malcolm didn’t have any idea what he was. Just as no-one knew what Dr. Martin Whitly was, despite years of imprisonment and examination and interrogation.

Malcolm slipped out of bed and walked over to the window. The sun was just starting to come up, pulling the city out of the shadows. They never really went away, though, did they? Just shifted, collected. Waited. Malcolm knew all too well the things that hid in shadows.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand. Gil.

_We’ve got a body. Looks like we didn’t get rid of that wraith after all. You coming?_

“On my way.”

Malcolm may not have known himself as completely as he wanted, but he was the best paranormal profiler in the city. And he had a wraith to find. Easily attainable goals to get him through the day until he finally had the satisfaction of gleaning from his father who or what he really was.

Before the dreams made him crazy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I've never written in this fandom before, but I couldn't resist the paranormal twist. And I figure if I'm going to dip my toe into a new pool, starting out AU is the easiest way to do it.


End file.
